Isabelle's Back
by Scarlet3008
Summary: I stopped crying, tears still fresh on my face. That was when I swore that I would not cry over him. It was his loss, not mine. I stood up confidently; I would no longer cry over Damon Salvatore. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I ran away from the church, my wedding dress weighing me down slightly. I ignored everyone calling my name. I had just been left at the altar and they expected me to be calm? Idiots, all of them.

I finally stopped running when I was in the heart of the forest that was by the chapel. That was when I broke down crying. He just had to decide that he was in love with Katherine at the last minute.

I stopped crying, tears still fresh on my face. That was when I swore that I would not cry over him. It was his loss, not mine. I stood up confidently; I would no longer cry over Damon Salvatore.

**Chapter One**

I clenched my fists angrily. The doppleganger just had to reside here didn't she? Sometimes, fate just hates me. Well, not sometimes, most of the time. I pulled my black Lexus back onto the highway that led to Mystic Falls.

As soon as I entered the town, it took a lot of self control to not crush the steering wheel. I quickly pulled into a restaurant. I scoffed at the title, Mystic Grill. What an idiotic name. I shoved the door open, and everyone stared at me. I glared at them all. I was pissed off, just because I was in this town.

I looked around the area and spotted Elena Gilbert. I strut up to her. I leant against the wall as she played a game of pool with some no name. I didn't have time to see who he was. "Elena Gilbert." I stated, shades over my eyes.

She straightened up. "Yes?" She asked confusedly. I smirked. I put my sunglasses on top of my head. "Name's Isabelle, just like your dear mommy." I smirked at her. She clenched her hand. "Anyway, that's why I'm here, because of your mother." I told her as I picked at my nails.

"What do you mean because of my mother?" She asked suspiciously. I glanced up at her. "Ok, I lied. I'm here to protect you." I sighed dramatically. Her eyebrows rose. Her male friend spoke. "Um, we got company." He said and pointed to the entrance. And there was standing Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

I clenched my fists. "Are you kidding me?" I asked rhetorically. And just my luck, they came towards us. I groaned and smacked my forehead. The brothers stared at me in shock. "Isabelle, is that you?" Stefan asked me, he was in shock.

"Sadly, it is." I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Elena. "So, as I was saying. You need to be protected from Niklaus, no matter how much I want to give you up to him." I told her. "Wait, what?" She exclaimed. "What part do you not get? I simple it down for you. Original vampire wants you dead." I told her bluntly.

She stared at me in shock. "Isabelle," I heard him whisper. I froze and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly. "Yes, that's my name. Anything I can help you with Salvatore? Don't answer that." I told him bitterly. "As nice as this has been, I gotta life that is no longer here." I told them.

"I have to go and purchase a dress for the historical thing or whatever." I said dismissively. "Any who, ciao." I smirked at them and disappeared.

* * *

_*ducks behind boulder* Where did this boulder come from? Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't update my story Memories yet. I'm not as into it as I was when I first started it. I may redo the chapters..._

_But thanks for taking the time to read my new story!_

_~Miss Scarlet _

** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey people! I have decided that I will be updating once a month, maybe more. Also, I meant to post this chapter yesterday. So happy late Mother's Day to all of the mothers that read my stories!**

**Enjoy the chapter. Review at the bottom!**

**~Miss Scarlet**

**After Isabelle left**

**No POV**

Stefan and Damon Salvatore were in shock. They had just seen their 'dead' best friend/ex fiancée. "So, are you two going to tell us who that was?" Jeremy asked the two stunned vampires. "Isabelle Swan, she's an old friend." Stefan told them, leaving out the part about being Damon's ex fiancée.

They were all quiet for a few minutes. "Let me guess, she's a vampire?" Elena asked them. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would think so, seeing as she's still alive." Stefan replied.

Damon had been oblivious to the conversation. He was thinking of the times before Katherine had come. He and Stefan had gotten along, and he still had Isabelle. "Damon?" He heard Elena ask. He looked towards her. "Yes Elena?" He asked, smirking at her. She groaned. "Never mind, come on Jer. Let's go home." She told Jeremy before the two of them walked out of the Mystic Grill.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was glad Elena had left; he wanted to be left alone…

**Meanwhile….**

Stefan had tracked Isabelle down to the falls. She was down, obviously deep in thought. He walked over and sat down by her. She had a smirk on her face. "What are you smiling about _sorella_?" Stefan asked her.

"Just thinking of the time that you said you were faster than me and I proved you wrong." Isabelle said as she opened her eyes and straightened up. "I still have no idea how you were able to run in that heavy dress." Stefan told her and grinned. Isabelle laughed loudly at Stefan's comment. "Practice, _fratello_, practice." She told him as she stared at the falls.

"He still loves you." Stefan told her quietly. Damon may hate him, but he was still Stefan's older brother. And Stefan still cared for Damon. Isabelle closed her eyes tightly. "Katherine compelled him, and me." Stefan told her. He was ashamed of himself. While Damon had been gone, Stefan was the remaining Salvatore brother. And in his mind, he had abandoned her.

Isabelle opened her eyes and sighed. She knew that Stefan felt guilty. She leaned into him before she answered. "I know that Katherine compelled him, but it doesn't hurt any less." She told him quietly. The two of them were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you still love him?" Stefan asked her suddenly. "I have tried to get over Damon, but I don't think that I can." She told him. The two sat in silence, lost in thought. "I have to leave." Isabelle said after an hour had passed.

Stefan stood up and helped Isabelle up. Isabelle hugged him tightly. . "I shall see you tomorrow _fratello_." She said and kissed his cheeks.

Isabelle turned and walked back towards town. Stefan took off running towards the Salvatore Boarding House. When Isabelle turned back towards the falls, Stefan was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Today is a special day for me... I'm done with school! :D By the way, I got writer's block. Feel free to review me some ideas! Please?**

**Miss Scarlet**

* * *

I had lied. I didn't need a dress, I already had one. It was blue and knee length. I only told them that so I could get away from them...Before I broke something.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was sitting in the grass by the falls. I closed my eyes and lay down. My life before being changed into a vampire; was amazing. My family was first class. We had moved from Italy to Mystic Falls, Virginia. My father became good friends with Giuseppe Salvatore. And I fell for Damon Salvatore.

He was the most charming man that I had ever met. He had made the whole immigration to Mystic Falls worth it. Then there was Stefan. He and I became the best of friends. He was like my little brother.

"_Bella, wait up!" I heard Stefan yell from behind me. I giggled. "No, you said that you were faster than me and now you have to prove it!" I yelled over my shoulder, panting slightly. _

I smiled slightly at the memory. I heard someone sit beside me. "What are you smiling about _sorella_?" Stefan asked me. "Just thinking of the time that you said you were faster than me and I proved you wrong." I said, opening my eyes and sitting up. He grinned. "I still have no idea how you were able to run in that heavy dress." He told me.

I laughed. "Practice, _fratello_, practice." I told him. I stared at the falls. "He still loves you." Stefan said nonchalantly. I closed my eyes tightly. "Katherine compelled him, and me." He said quietly. I leaned on Stefan and opened my eyes. I sighed heavily. "I know that Katherine compelled him, but it doesn't hurt any less." I stated quietly.

We were quiet. "Do you still love him?" Stefan asked me. I didn't answer him. Yes, I did still love Damon, but I won't be able to get over what he did.

We both sat there for what felt like hours, each of us in our own thoughts. I looked up at the sun, it was setting. "I have to leave." I stated quietly. Stefan stood up before turning to me. He offered me his hand. I smiled briefly at him before accepting his help.

As soon as I was standing, I gave Stefan a hug. "I shall see you tomorrow _fratello_." I told him. I kissed his cheek before I walked away. When I turned back, Stefan was gone. I sighed heavily and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 4th of July! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Review at the bottom! :D**

_I ran off laughing. "Isa, please slow down!" Damon begged as he chased after me. I laughed as I continued to run through the forest. Suddenly the scene shifted. "Bella….Bella…." I heard my name being called. I looked around frantically trying to find out who was calling my name. "Who's there?" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty forest. "Bella." I heard the voice from behind me this time. I quickly spun around and was met with golden eyes. "Edward?" I questioned. _

_He grinned maliciously at me. Suddenly I was pinned against a nearby tree with his ice cold hand around my throat. "You honestly thought that I wanted you?" He cackled. "A mere human, you were just a toy Bella." Edward sneered at me. "You know too much of my kind and you must be killed." He sneered at me. "Good-bye Bella." Edward told me as he snapped my neck._

I sat up gasping. I frantically looked around my room. I slowly calmed down. I was still at home, it was just a dream. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my messy hair. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked slowly towards my closet, the dream I had still going through my head.

I picked out a spaghetti strap yellow sundress. I pulled it on and grabbed my brush from my bedside table. As I brushed my hair, I thought about my dream. I knew that it wasn't a vision, when I had a vision it was clearer. This was a dream, seeing as it was slightly cloudy.

I pulled my hair back into a braid. I tied it with a black ribbon. I grabbed my jean jacket and pulled it on. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller I.D. Huge Mistake. "Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

I froze. It was _him_.

"_Bella, are you there?"_

I quickly hung up on him and turned my phone off. I would leave it off until I found time to track the number down. I walked down the staircase that led to the living room. I grabbed my keys and headed to my Lexus. I needed to get to the park today, for a picnic or something.

After I parked my car, I killed the engine. I noticed that there was a slight wet dog smell. _Werewolf, the only werewolf that has links to Mystic Falls is…. _I left that thought hanging as I stepped out of my vehicle.

I started walking to the shelter and saw none other than Masen Lockwood. I saw that he was talking to Sheriff Forbes. "Hey Masen!" I yelled. He turned to look at who was calling his name. Masen grinned when he saw that it was me. He ignored the Sheriff's question about who I was. Instead he ran towards me and when he got to me he picked me up in a bear hug. I laughed as he spun me around.

"What are you doing here Belle?" Masen asked me when he put me down. "That is for me to know and you to find out." I told him grinning. He opened his mouth when I heard gunshots in the forest and pain filled moans followed.

"I'll be back." I told Masen before I took off at a run towards the forest.


End file.
